Verre d'Emeraude
by Dan534
Summary: Et si la magie n'avait jamais existé ? Et si Hagrid n'était jamais venu chercher Harry pour Poudlard ? Et si Harry avait dû vivre chez les Dursley, maltraité toute son enfance et son adolescence ? Que se serait-il passé ? Que serait-il devenu ? UA!no magic


**Titre :** Verre d'Emeraude

 **Auteur :** Dan534

 **Résumé (complet) :** _Harry Potter. Enfant rejeté, abandonné, souillé. Pas de sorciers, pas de magie, pas de grand méchant mage noir à tuer. Tu n'es pas l'Elu, tu n'es rien. Dans cet univers, tu n'es qu'une victime de plus, un nom qui se rajoute sur une liste déjà bien longue. Tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, la famille de ta tante a dû te recueillir, bon gré, mal gré. Tu as tellement pleuré, tellement crié, tellement souffert. Comme du verre, tu es brisé. Comme du verre, tu es coupant. Tes yeux d'émeraude se braquent sur cet individu, qui lit ton histoire irréelle. Un Harry qui se fait des amis, qui rit, qui s'amuse. Oh, Harry. Personne ne connaît ton histoire, car personne ne veut l'entendre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ce que le monde veut savoir, ce n'est pas la réalité dure et violente de la vie, non. Ce qu'il veut apprendre à connaître, c'est les rêves, les espoirs, l'amour. Et en aucun cas, ton histoire en est l'exemple._

 _Tu n'es qu'un fait qu'on s'efforce d'ignorer, car tu es beaucoup trop réel pour notre bien. Car tu es déjà perdu, Harry._

 **Note :** Ceci est un type d'OS que j'appelle mini-OS : trop long pour un drabble (plus de 100 mots), mais qui ne dépasse pas les 1000 mots (il y en a environ dans les 700 je crois). Ca se passe dans un UA dans lequel la magie, les sorciers n'existent pas, mais le personnage de Harry si. Ses parents seraient morts dans un accident de voiture, et il aurait été obligé d'aller vivre chez les Dursley, sauf que Hagrid ne serait jamais venu le chercher pour Poudlard. C'est assez déprimant, je trouve, alors préparez les mouchoirs, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils avaient dit que tout était de ta faute. Erreur inhumaine engendrée par des monstres abominables. Très peu d'attention, beaucoup d'insultes, ils n'avaient pas tardé à te jeter dans ce placard. Pièce miteuse emplie de poussière, elle a longtemps été la seule à entendre tes pleurs et tes cris, tes appels à l'aide. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, et tu étais seul, seul au monde.

Puis les années sont passées, puis tu as grandi. Tu étais passé du stade de petit garçon peureux à celui d'un préadolescent malheureux. Les coups de ton oncle se faisaient plus forts, plus nombreux. Ton cousin venait l'aider lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, parce qu'il trouvait ça amusant de te faire du mal. Ton corps recouvert de bleu, de violet, de vert. Des marques de toutes les couleurs parsemaient ta délicate peau hâlée, décorant de leur douleur tes larmes salées qui n'en étaient plus. Ton sang rouge était de la même couleur que celle de tes émotions : de la colère, de la haine, tu voulais la guerre, te venger de tout ce qu'ils te faisaient subir. Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu n'étais qu'un chat contre des lions, une proie contre ses prédateurs. Et tu te faisais bouffer à chaque fois que tu entrouvrais les lèvres, en tentant de ne plus te laisser détruire. Parce que c'était ça qu'ils te faisaient, Harry. lls te détruisaient en t'arrachant morceau par morceau, en te torturant, en te rabaissant, en te maltraitant.

Et les printemps sont partis, encore une fois. Impitoyable, le temps te regardait évoluer auprès de ces êtres tordus de méchanceté, qui faisaient croître ta pile d'idées noires. Tu étais devenu ce jeune adolescent trop chétif, pas assez à l'aise, que personne n'osait approcher. Tu aurais tellement, tellement aimé qu'un géant débarque chez toi, des années plus tôt, et t'enlève de cette existence pleine de misère. Tu aurais tellement, tellement aimé qu'il t'amène vers des gens comme toi, que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, qu'on t'adore, loin d'eux, très loin d'eux. Oh Harry, tu aurais tellement aimé ! Mais les contes de fée ne sont pas réels, aucun géant n'a traversé le pas de ta porte le jour de ton anniversaire. Tu es resté à Privet Drive, avec eux. Et tu as continué de souffrir, Harry.

Tes enchevêtrements de pensées noires se mêlaient peu à peu à ceux du rêve d'un monde sans toi. Un monde où tu n'aurais plus à souffrir, car il n'y aurait plus rien à faire souffrir. C'était terrifiant, au début. Tu ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi cette idée te plaisait, pourquoi elle avait l'air si réconfortante. C'était glauque, à la limite de la perversion. Cette vision de ton cadavre décomposé, reposant paisiblement dans ce cercueil de marbre blanc, six pieds sous terre, les yeux clos. Cette vision t'inspirait autant de sérénité que d'affolement. Étais-tu fou, Harry ? Avais-tu perdu la tête ?

Non. Tu étais simplement brisé.

Brisé comme du verre, tu étais tranchant. Tes sentiments étaient tous embrumés par cette noirceur, mais personne ne voulait faire quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux. Par mégarde, tu t'étais coupé avec ce couteau, un soir de tes seize ans. Étonnement, la douleur t'avait soulagé, et l'espace d'un instant, d'un battement de cils, tu avais tout oublié. Ton oncle qui te battait, ta tante qui t'ignorait, ton cousin qui te harcelait. Un battement de cils, et tu oubliais que tu étais haï de tous. Mais alors que tu allais bien, tout était revenu, en un flash, en un sursaut, en un gémissement. Harry, tu as retenté l'expérience. Encore et encore, tu te faisait du mal pour oublier ton monde plein de maux. Des cicatrices étaient venues rejoindre tes marques de toutes les couleurs, et bizarrement, ça n'allait pas mieux. Tu continuais de souffrir, la douleur ne te suffisait plus.

Alors un jour, tu es passé à l'étape supérieure. Vernon venait de dessiner des formes sur ta peau hâlée, tu étais maintenant une peinture dont on ne pouvait plus discerner le blanc originel. Dudley avait raconté quelque chose sur ce garçon, ce blond, avec qui tu aimais passer du temps au lycée. Tu avais goûté à ses lèvres sucrées, mais il avait rapidement vu ton corps maigrelet et coloré. Il avait crié. On vous avait surpris. Dudley avait su. Il avait tout dit.

Et plus aucune parcelle de ta peau n'était restée vierge.

Tu as alors pris cette ceinture. Faite de cuir, elle brillait légèrement, sous la faible lumière de ta prison poussiéreuse sous l'escalier. Tu l'as enroulée, doucement, autour de ta gorge. Tes mains ne tremblaient pas, tu étais sûr de toi, Harry. Tu as passé la boucle, tranquillement. Et tu es resté comme ça, assis sur ton lit, tenant entre tes mains un serpent de cuir prêt à te tuer. Tes yeux d'émeraude, tu contemplais le mur sale en face de toi, ton regard dans le vague. Tu te demandais pourquoi tu en étais arrivé là. Pourquoi tu étais devenu ce verre tranchant qui se coupait, pourquoi tu souffrais tant.

Puis, tu as compris.

C'était parce que tu n'étais pas dans un conte de fée. Parce qu'aucun géant n'avait passé le pas de ta porte, le jour de tes onze ans. Mais si la vie n'était pas féerique, alors tu n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

Tes pupilles se sont dilatées.

Ta prise s'est raffermie.

Tu as serré aussi fort que tu le pouvais, aussi vite que possible.

Et Harry Potter n'est plus.

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Devrais-je continuer de poster mes écrits ou non ? Lâchez les reviews ! xD_

 _Dan_


End file.
